Aftermath
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: after episode "crazy for you"...sequel to Kiss and Make Up...After jane's kidnapping and the ending scene Maura shows Jane just how much her being kidnapped bothered her...the plot might be a little decieving to how the story is. Rate T for safe measures.


**Aftermath **

After their laughter had died down Jane Rizzoli had gotten up from the couch and into the kitchen to grab herself another beer from the fridge. Once she had retrieved her beer and had opened it she went back to the couch and noticed that Maura Isles was looking a little distraught all of sudden, concerning Jane.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked. At the sound of Jane's voice Maura seemed to snap out of her thoughts looking at Jane and smiled slightly.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"You're going to get hives, Maura, come on talk to me." Maura was quiet for a moment mulling over how to start. She let out a deep breath before starting.

"I-I was _so_ scared watching you on that screen, watching him with you knowing what he was capable of doing. If we didn't get to you in time I would have watched you…" she trailed off, tearing up.

"I felt so _helpless_. It was hard for me to watch but I had to because I know you would have. What if next time we're too late?"

"That won't happen," stated Jane quietly.

"You don't know that," said Maura wiping her eyes as she placed her wine glass down. Jane let out a small sigh, placed her own drink down and pulled Maura in a hug, soothing her. Minutes ticked on by, when they pulled apart but it only took seconds for Maura to plaster her lips onto Jane's, causing Jane to break it off quickly.

"What was that, Maura? We agreed we were not going to do this again," stated Jane, Maura nodded.

"I know and I am sorry. I just…I just needed that; proof of life," explained Maura. Jane looked at Maura, she didn't have to be a detective to see that Maura was hurting. She knew how she was feeling.

"Proof of life, huh? Was it enough for you?"

"It helped but psychologically speaking this could be my brain giving me false data. This could all be a hallucination or even just a dream."

"Hmmm…" stated Jane caressing Maura's face gently.

"You could help me see that this isn't a hallucination." Jane raised her eyebrow at that, retracting her hand.  
"How?" asked Jane, uncertainty in her voice.

"Kiss me."

"Maura…"

"Please?" They were both quiet for a moment but soon Jane leaned in and began to gently kiss her. The kiss didn't last long when Jane had broken it off. She was about to fully pull away from Maura but Maura had stopped her by grabbing her shirt tightly keeping her in place.

"Don't," she said, her voice pleading with Jane to stay in close proximity to her.

"It really did bothered you, didn't?" Maura shook her head.

"Of course it did."

"Maura, I'm a cop. I'm always going to be put in harm's way."

"I know but it's hard sometimes and this time it was different, Jane."

"Different?"

"This time it was personal. The guy wasn't a serial killer or a suspect, he stalked you and then kidnapped you. I almost lost you again and it wasn't part of the job this time." Maura moves slightly back so she can look at Jane.

"The day that I lose you will be the worst day of my life. I just don't want to lose you anytime soon. I _cannot_ lose her," stated Maura getting up from the couch grabbing her wine glass and putting it into the sink. She wanted to put some distance between her and Jane so instead of going back to the couch she just leant up against the refrigerator.

"You said before that you would be lost without me in our life well I feel the exact same way. You are everything to me, Jane, I can't live without you in my life," she stated her voice cracking with emotion and her eyes welding up with tears causing Jane to get up from the couch and walk over to her placing her left hand on the fridge and the other gently on Maura's arm, rubbing her hand in a soothing way up and down her arm.

"This is probably going to sound like a pathetic and empty promise but this is the best I can do so here it is: I will always find a way to come back to you, okay? Some way, somehow I will come back." Maura nodded.

"I'll take what I can get," she stated both her and Jane smiling, they were quiet for a moment when Maura placed her hand gently on the side of Jane's face causing Jane to go in for another kiss, it starting out slow and then becoming more heated and passionate. Before it could go any further the front door opening and Angela Rizzoli calling out for Jane caused the two girls to quickly break apart. It was their luck that Angela wasn't looking at them to witness their little make out session against the refrigerator and apparently didn't catch on to the girl's odd behavior as she began to check and fuss over her daughter obviously not going to be leaving anytime soon for them to have any more alone time together that they were hoping for. They just have to wait until next time.

-_END- _


End file.
